The Relict
The Relict is an episode of Season 4. Synopsis After finding a relict, Gumball and Darwin want to find what's it and what it does. Transcript {time to rock and fold!} and Darwin are in a jungle, they find a cave Gumball-so this is the cave Darwin-don’t be so scared, im sure this will be over in a minute or so Gumball-no, not the cave, it’s because we might get lost Darwin-dude, Elmore is just behind this jungle world zooms out, with Elmore seen on the south Gumball-why are we so tiny?(disorted) Darwin-I don’t know(disorted) Gumball-hey, zoom us will ya? Voice-ok world zooms to them again Gumball-much better Darwin-common, get your torch Gumball-all I got is this Torchic bird Remy created, it can light up Darwin-oh really? Gumball-yea, Torchic, use headlight! torchic bird lighten up his head Darwin-good, let’s go! walk to the cave, the view goes upper, until it stops with a sign in a cave saying, do not cross!, then the view goes back to Gumball and Darwin Gumball-okay, where is that treasure Darwin-I don’t know walk when Gumball trips on a rock, triggering a fire trap, which burns his face Gumball-is my face burning? Darwin-yeaworried Gumball-well then, AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! runs like a maniac, triggering more traps that he misses, and Darwin gets, first he triggered a spike trap, he suddenly jumps, unintentionally avoiding it, Darwin tries to jump but Gumball triggers a “Boot to the butt trap”Darwin gets kicked to Gumball, gets an extinguisher, and extinguished the fire in Gumball’s head Darwin-there Gumball-thanks Darwin-ok, let’s proceed Gumball-ok! reach a circular dead end, a giant hole is spotted Darwin-look Gumball, the beautiful, priceless relict! Gumball-looks like a weird figurine for me view goes to the relict, a yellow with green stripes, pot shaped, 0.03 feet high 3 meter wide object, which is shined by the giant hole earlier Gumball-ok, get it Darwin-my honor grabs the relict, and he sings “This is the best relict” which is a parody of Payphone, the music is then produced by Gumball LYRICS with transcript] Darwin-this is the best relict I’ve ever seen jumps high, higher than the hole Darwin-more beautiful than even you! Darwin-I just can’t resist doing this song cuz im so amazed I found this thing dances around the hole Darwin-yea a, I kno it’s worth the millions or even the big Darwin-b’s or the big billions, gonna be e e e rich jumps to Darwin Gumball-cause you know singing a song that quite lame Darwin-who cares about this song!, cause it’s best day ever! Darwin-I, wasted my life, playing v and g Darwin-oh yea, this is very nea-a-aty Darwin-did I really do it, this time or did I just not? Darwin-all of my money burned out! Darwin-I would just jump out of bed n get all that dough Darwin-while im so noped, you torn of the lights, now im not happy Darwin-now you plugged it that time Darwin-I call it love Darwin-but even the sun shines in all caves Darwin-this the best relict I’ve ever seen, in my whole life I hugely devote Darwin-where did the sun go, Gumball it’s on all, where are the ways I go to home no! goes to the deep jungle, Gumball follows Darwin-if happy ever after did exist Darwin-I was to be holding this relict like this Darwin-now im lost in a jungle full of death! Darwin-one more weird word I’ll be sick! Ohhhhhh Darwin-you are now with me Darwin-those traps are so easy Darwin-I give it all my decation today Darwin-but I just won you as prize Darwin-you can’t expect me to be sad Darwin-I don’t expect you to care Darwin-I know you can’t really hear now Darwin-all of my money burned out Darwin-I would just jump out of bed n get all that dough Darwin-while im so noped, you torn of the lights, now im not happy Darwin-now you plugged it that time Darwin-I call it love Darwin-but even the sun shines in all caves walks southern, to Elmore, now in Elmore, every house’s windows turn open, watching Darwin sing and dance in the streets, as all the cars stop Darwin-this the best relict I’ve ever seen, in my whole life I hugely devote Darwin-where did the sun go, Gumball it’s on all, where are the way go to home gets thrown back to the jungle Darwin-if happy ever after did exist Darwin-I was to be holding this relict like this Darwin-now im lost in a jungle full of death! Darwin-one more weird word I’ll be sick! Ohhhhhh Darwin-now Im at a jungle Gumball-backgroundstop!! stops singing Gumball-man stop that freak, I’ll be in spendin all that money while you sing around while it that it was you you came out this idea, made it out alive in a jungle full of idiots of death, and all you do is dance around with that annoying relict, tellin me that it was the best or whatever you call it, switchin words to my ears and never to moan it, don’t eat my words while I show you how you get it, switch, what a shame I didn’t get it, how to live without relict, saying good game while missing last rocks, so you talk about what you see in your mind, the song or the set of the day that is today, fan of cat love, jungles outdoors, wish you got you was lookin for, now you got it now what do you want more, now take that freak with you! Darwin-this the best relict I’ve ever seen, in my whole life I hugely devote Darwin-where did the sun go, Gumball it’s on all, where are the ways I go to home no! Darwin-if happy ever after did exist Darwin-I was to be holding this relict like this Darwin-now im lost in a jungle full of death! Darwin-one more weird word I’ll be sick! Ohhhhhh Darwin-now im at a jungle goes southern ends Darwin-done Gumball-finally Darwin-you really meant, what you said back there Gumball-no Darwin-thank god Gumball-ok, let’s go south made it back to Elmore, to their house Darwin-I can’t believe, we have it! Gumball-rub it! Darwin-why? Gumball-rub it! Darwin-ok! rubs the relict, which creates a beam, the view zooms to Remy’s house is sitting on his couch, watching T.V T.V announcer-now coming up, Diseases in me! beam Gumball and Darwin created destroys the T.V Remy-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! view goes back to the Watterson’s house, with a hole on where they blasted Gumball-this might be trouble Gumball-that may be trouble Nicole-and faintlyboys, what was that sound? Gumball-construction! Nicole-there is no construction outside! Let me take a look! Gumball-uh, ok! Darwin-dude, fix the wall Gumball-ok! jump of the house, Darwin holds the relict Gumball-that is what you don’t see In every episode Darwin-yep walk out of the view, into the neighbor hood Darwin-well, I hope our house will be fixed soon relict lights up Gumball-yea, might need some improvement view goes to the house Nicole-im here opens the door, to find that the hole is gone Nicole-guess it was the construction after all view goes back to Gumball and Darwin Darwin-yea Gumball-you know what, let's go back to the house Darwin-ok go back to the house, to see that the hole they made was fixed Darwin-what the? Gumball-Mom really has a taste for architecture Darwin-no look, not even a trace that someone helped him or even that it was recently painted on Gumball-now that i think of it both look suspiciously to the relict Gumball-this, is, the, best, relict Darwin-told you Gumball-if it can do that Darwin-oh i know Gumball-don't even think about it Darwin-i wish Gumball was naked! is naked, with a blurred spot Gumball-ooh comon! Darwin-ok, I wish Gumball had his clothes back on clothes magically appear Darwin-we can not sell this relict Gumball-yeah, it has the power, THE POWER!!!!!!!!! Darwin-of what? Gumball-we can change everything, kill all criminals, make Elmore Ducks win every game, get 1 billion million dollars, get huge houses, be superheroes, enslave the human world, enslave the galaxy, enslave the UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! laughs hysterically Darwin-i think enslaving the entire universe is a little too intense Gumball-says the guy who only uses relicts for money takes the relict Gumball-ha! Darwin-hey, give it back tries to get back the relict Gumball-i wish, that every criminal in the world was kil kicks Gumball Gumball-ahhhh!!!!! oooooch Darwin-aha catches the relict Gumball-i need the relict Darwin-you don't need this relict Gumball-give it back runs, Gumball follows Darwin-are you trying to betray our friendship?! Gumball-gimme, gimme! view goes to Martha in his house, Martha is sipping milk, in the window in his side, Darwin trips on a rock, Gumball locks him on his position, Martha then notices the problem, their screaming is barely heard Martha-hmmm............ fighting for a monkey figurine, weird, crazy, and insane, meh then ignores the fight, the view goes back to Gumball and Darwin Darwin-i got it first Gumball-i helped you! Darwin-you almost killed me! roll to the left and to the right frequently as they speak Gumball-common, you know your just a fish Darwin-yea, a fish, with legs! kicks Gumball in the face Gumball-ow, my nose! Darwin-idiot takes the chance and makes a run for it, Gumball follows view goes to Darwin's front view, showing Gumball in the background running Darwin-haha! view goes to Darwin's first person view, a jungle is shown Darwin-you will never find me! jumps to the jungle, Gumball follows Darwin-haha! hits a will, which gets destroyed, Gumball doesn't fit in the hole Darwin-you will never get this relict Gumbal-you have to come back to school tomorrow! the next day, at school Miss Simian- so it's almost you're summer break, and you know what happens every time! Students-what!? Miss Simian-The final POP QUIZ Darwin-uuurghhh, i wish the quizes would really pop Simian sits in her table, then shortly after, all the pop quizes "Popped" Miss Simian-huh?, where did the quizes go view goes to Gumball and Darwin Gumball-whisperyou brought the relict with you didn't you? Darwin-no, and in further news, i wish this whole class would explode Gumball-no Darwin motionNO!!!!!! slow motion, the classroom explodes, except the chairs, which fly to the sky, Gumball and Darwin, remain in the ground Miss Simian-there is something paranomal here smoke then dissappears sunset, they go outside, they get fetched by their Dad Darwin- i wis- covers Darwin's mouth in distress that he will make a bad wish Gumball-i wish you'ed shut the freak up! Darwin-i wish Gumball wasn't holding my mouth! hand magically sticks to the car's walls Darwin-[deeplytheres nothing to stop me now! clouds turn black and rotates around, the camera goes to Remy wowing 'bout the weather saying "Climate change already?" the camera goes to Martha and Cobby saying "Im not in the mood for kayaking at this hour, Darwin flies out of the ground Gumball-wow Richard-what the ha? Darwin-i wish there was a tornado! tornado then forms right out of nowhere, hitting Elmore, Darwin laughs deeply and demonically Darwin-the world is mine! Remy-astra metrio sintos! makes a pose, which makes the tornado dissipate, making Darwin enraged Darwin-this is something i would expect from a hero cloud produces lightning that hit's Remy, Remy burns Remy-no time for hero time, need time for washing time, AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! runs away Cobby-ok, feel the wrath of Martha! Martha-go fireball! casts a fireball straight to Darwin Darwin-wish that fireball never made it to me deflects the fireball burning another house Gumball-that's it! give me a ladder ladder appears Gumball-dang, aha REMY! tries to call Remy, his voicemail activates, this is Remy Miler, im currently not available, please call the Miler's Heroic Services if you need any help, byeA! Gumball-uuurghh tries to call the MHS, Thevins calls up Thevins-hello, this is heroic services, what's you're problem?[ on phone] Gumball-i have a catastrophe, Darwin is going Mr. Cookoo Hitler Dominate Thevins-ok, we'll send help right away Gumball-thank you makes lightning which goes straight to Gumball, Gumball dodges the lightning bolt Darwin-pretty good, pretty good Gumball-can you understand Darwin, that relict is taking over you're sense of the world, comon, come down! Darwin-what do you know Gumball-uhh??? nachos aren't fruit? Darwin-silence!!!!! view goes to Remy in the NHC center, sleeping on the job, Gumball comes to his office Gumball-Remy! wakes up over stressed Remy-huh, Betty, Bavi? Omega? Kate, Katrina?! Gumball-Remy, it's Gumball Remy-theres a storm named Gumball?! Gumball-Remy! then notices it's Gumball Remy-oh hey, when did you know i work here Gumball-ever since the T.V said that you are a NHC meteorologist Remy-more than that Gumball-we need your help Remy-ok Gumball, SORRY, but i can't Gumball-why? Remy-im overstressed, get out, im tracking a substropical storm Gumball-fine leaves, the view goes back to Darwin Darwin-hahahaha, the world is in my hands, and uhh, my head! then laughs with a deep voice Darwin-ha, I WISH THE WORLD HAS THE STRONGEST GLOBAL STORM IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! world then gets more windy, and the world floods Richard-thats a bad fish Nicole-sshh goes to Anais Gumball-can you get Darwin to convience from destroying the world Anais-oh don't over more slowly as she looks at the window with flying cars react Gumball-so? I WANT ME OLD FISHY BACK Anais-without legs? Gumball-NO, WITHOUT THE WILL TO DESTROY THE WORLD BLA BLA BLA BLA KILL EVERYONE BLA BLA BLA! Anais-ok, wait, old fishy Gumball-what's the plan Anais-remind him of his old self, that's all i can say teleports to them Cobby-i agree Gumball-if i get embarrased, your fault jumps from multiple buildings, reaching Darwin at the 6th building Gumball-Darwin, its me, Gumball Darwin-shut up Gumball-its me, the one that adopted you Darwin-gagsstop, the love Gumball-the one that lead you to adventures, the one Darwins-stop it Gumball-your best friend, Darwin, YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOUR BROTHER Darwin-you, you then goes to the ground Gumball-yes! Darwin-few, can i still keep this beautiful relict Gumball-sell it for 500,000,000$, and nothing else Richard-im glad hes back to normal, because he needs to fix the mess he made paranoma of a destroyed Elmore is shown Darwin-dang it ends Epilogue Darwin-im rich! Gumball-me too! are swimming in cash Gumball-wait, i don't know how to swim drowns New Thursdays Promo TBA Trivia * The Relict is one of the most delayed episodes, just below "The Oracle" * The way Gumball reacted to the Relict is similar to how he reacted to the tinfoil helmet of "The Helmet" Cultural References * the song "This is the best relict" is a parody of Payphone * the show Diseases In Me is based on "Monsters inside me" of Animal Planet, a show about people having disease by a fungus, bacteria or viruses * The "Torchic Bird" is a reference to the pokemon "Torchic" which is a fire type Pokemon. Goofs And Errors * when Darwin jumps to the caves top, his left eye is 1 milimeter away from where it needs to be for a split second Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 4 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters